


If I Lost You

by DeadliestPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadliestPrince/pseuds/DeadliestPrince
Summary: Keith and Pidge had an argument that could have possibly ended it all. Not only did he hurt her but he's terrified that he's on the brink of losing her too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to partake in Kidgeweek. This is for Day 2 and it's just a quick little one shot.

Today the morning air burned into his calloused skin. It dug into the ugly secret he had been trying to forget about since last month’s falling out. Even now the guilt tugged and pulled inside of him, his heart ached at the memory and every fiber of his being told him to lash out at the idea of being challenged but he resisted. Every argument with her was a challenge, as she was just as stubborn and proved worthy of wounding the feelings he protected so dearly.

 

In his everyday use of defensive, emotional armor, every word that flew from her mouth was another wound his gear failed to protect him from. Unfortunately, two could play at that game. As she dared to threaten him with his faults, he didn’t hesitate to attack her with her own. It was a bloody war that he wished he had never partook in, leaving him dirtied, guilty and wounded. The scar barely healing as his thoughts roamed over his unsuccessful attempts to make amends.  
  
Every afternoon his thumb would scroll over a dirtied screen, clicking on the name of his temperamental lover and losing count of the messages he had sent after seventy-eight. Still, his fingers danced along the screen to form another paragraph of pathetic words that were somehow strung together into an apology. He knew that she wouldn’t respond but at least he had the clean conscious of knowing that he tried but that wasn’t enough for him to be satisfied.

 

Seventy-nine.

 

Standing up, Keith tucked the phone into his pocket as he plucked his red jacket off of the kitchen chair. Snatching the keys to his infamous ruby beauty and being mindful not to disturb the small apartment anymore than he had. For the past month, a black couch and a television had been his home, courtesy of Shiro. His attitude had grown from agitated to determined over a time period to think and with a swipe of the pretty box on the counter, he was out the door.  
  
The motorbike roared as he soared down the road, only coming to a stop at the local grocery store, adding another bag to the ever growing storage of his cycle and gliding down the roads once again. His final stop made the vehicle purr as he sat and stared at the tall apartment complex. Familiar, haunting and full of brilliant memories he’d rather not forget. Swinging his leg around, Keith kicked up his bike and waved at the women working the front desk, who seemed to perk up upon seeing him. The bag’s contents were pulled out, stuffing the plastic in the trash bin and then taking the elevator to the third floor.   
  
Walking down the hall filled his stomach with anxiety, nervous questions, heavy answers, anything and everything. However the door itself made him suck in a breath, shifting the items in his arms in order to knock. He heard a mix of shuffling from within as well as a small noise and a brief curse before the door opened to reveal a rather twisted expression on the girl’s face. “Yes?”   
  
“I’m sorry.” He spat out nervously and the door nearly closed had he not wedged his foot in between the crack. “Hang on, hang on. Can’t we talk?”   
  
Her eyes seemed to glare at him for a minute before her grip on the door loosened and the door eventually swung open. She turned on her heels, walking towards the couch only to plop herself down on it. Keith observed the surroundings of the place, littered with tubs of ice cream, wrappers and dirty laundry. Her own appearance lacked organization, dragging her feet around in nothing but his old T-shirt. He kicked the door closed behind him as he tried to focus, setting his things on the small coffee table and standing in front of her. She raised a brow, laying lazily on her stomach as her eyes briefly checked him over before returning to the program on television.   
  
“I shouldn’t have said any of that-”   
  
“Yeah, no kidding.” She scoffed, grabbing the remote and flipping the channel. He rolled his eyes and tried to continue.   
  
“But I wasn’t thinking and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any of it, I was speaking out of turn. It was a stupid argument and I’m sorry.”   
  
She took a moment to think, squinting as she lowered the volume on whatever sitcom she was pretending to pay attention to. “Do you expect me to just forgive you? Treat it as if nothing ever happened? You may be sorry now but that doesn’t change what you said back then. If that’s what you really think of me then leave, I don’t care.” She may have been angry but he knew that was a lie.   
  
“Pidge-”

 

“Keith it’s been a month and you’re just now deciding to drop by? Listen I get it, you’re trying but you can’t make me feel better with gifts and a sugar coated apology, you should know that by now.”

 

He shook his head lightly. “Well I couldn’t just show up on your birthday empty handed.” Shrugging he glanced back at the goods on the counter before returning his gaze to her. “The gifts aren’t apart of the apology. I know I messed up, Pidge. Believe me, I know I lost my chance a long time ago and…” He grit his teeth, fingers tapping on his hips anxiously. “Katie please believe me when I say that I’m sorry. I know that we bicker sometimes or argue but that’s never changed how I’ve felt, not once because I still love you, Katie.”

 

Pidge set down the remote as he finished and he watched her carefully as she stayed still, her annoyed expression soon fading into one of loneliness and guilt. Soon sitting up on her knees she looked up at him, eyebrow furrowed and amber eyes glossy. “Come here.” She mumbled, barely looking at him and slowly he leaned forward as her arms snaked around his shoulders and their lips sealed a kiss so sweet the sour taste of guilt had washed away.

 

A soft break provided an end to their kiss, a small smile on her lips. “You’re lucky I love you too, otherwise I might have to throw you out and spend another hour watching telenovelas on my birthday.” Keith chuckled, stealing another kiss and letting her tumble onto her back, he followed on top and laid his hands on her waist before he pulled away.   
  
“For a while there, I really thought I was going to lose you.” He whispered and she smirked, running her hands through his messy, unkempt hair. A soft sigh gliding over his skin as she thought.

 

“You’ll never lose me.”


End file.
